


Restless

by AvieAwesome



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvieAwesome/pseuds/AvieAwesome
Summary: Bulma is unable to sleep and seeks out Vegeta for a distraction. Smutiness ensues. Scene takes place in an AU setting written by Rip14!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rip14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rip14/gifts).



> This is an AU scene set in Rip14's incredible "Wayward" series that can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069491/chapters/68767353. If you enjoyed this, please read her full work, because it's amazing!

Bulma couldn't sleep.

She wandered the hallways of the palace, her shoes echoing on harsh cobblestone. The guards did not question her. They knew better. Bulma was given free rein to do what she wanted, to go where she wanted, and to fuck the king whenever she wanted. And right now, she was very much in the mood to fuck the king. Of course, Vegeta was not in his chambers, because that would be the easy solution to her problem. So she was meandering about, horny and getting increasingly frustrated.

_Oh, what a life I lead._

She had been asleep until the nightmares had come to her. Then she awoke in a cold sweat, unwilling to try and fall back asleep. If she dreamed again, she may have the nightmares again. And once was enough for one night.

Bulma approached the heavy wooden doors to the throne room. She couldn’t imagine why Vegeta would be in the throne room at such an ungodly hour, but it was one of the last feasible places for her to investigate. She slowly pushed the doors open (partly because it was dramatic, and partly because they were really fucking heavy) and heard that unmistakable angry, gravelly voice: “Get out.”

“Nope!” Bulma chirped back. She opened the doors and was greeted with the sight of Vegeta grumpily sitting on his throne, one hand resting on his hand, his face marred with frustration. She let the doors noisily shut behind her. “I’m the one person you can’t order to get out. I would think you know that.” Bulma strutted through the empty throne room. It was empty, she was dressed like a slob who had just rolled out of bed (because that’s exactly what happened), but she still demanded a royal presence. Was she the queen? Nope. They couldn’t legally be married, and that didn’t matter to her. She was the one he _chose_. Every day, he chose to be with _her_. And she demanded respect for that.

“What are you doing here?” His voice echoed around her in the empty room. He didn’t sound irritated. He sounded tired.

“Oh, you know. Couldn’t sleep. Thought you might want to help me stay awake. Why are you in here?"

"I came in here to think. Too angry to rest." He sighed and sat back in his throne.

"Now, that doesn't sound healthy." Bulma slipped out of her shoes as she approached the throne. The rug that decorated the dais was so lovely, and she had no desire to ruin it with her shoes that had been tromped up and down the dirty palace hallways. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to sit here. Gazing out from the throne at all your subjects.”

Vegeta snorted in wry amusement. “You shouldn’t. It’s fucking uncomfortable.”

Bulma giggled. “You’d think the king would want a better seat.” She traced a finger lazily along the dent he’d left in the arm of the chair earlier in the day. _Temper, temper, Vegeta._ “You seem a bit stressed lately.”

“Wouldn’t you be?” he snapped.

“Now, don’t be rude,” she chided. She ran a finger slowly on the underside of his chin and felt him shudder involuntarily from her touch. He commanded armies. He controlled a planet. And she could manipulate him with the softest physical contact. It made her feel so fucking powerful. “I was going to ask if I could help you relieve a bit of the pressure. What do you say?”

Vegeta grasped her hand in his. “What do you think the answer is?”

She looked into his dark eyes. Oh, he wanted her. And she wanted him too. Taking him by surprise, she shook off his hand and settled into his lap, straddling him. She could see from his expression he had expected her to take his hand and lead him back to her bedchambers. Not this time. “I think the answer is yes. I’m also very impatient.”

Vegeta looked at her questioningly. “What? Here?”

“Why not? There’s no one here.” She leaned over to whisper into his ear. “And if anyone dares to interrupt, you’ll just kill them. You’re good at that.” Bulma nibbled at his earlobe and felt his breath catch in his chest. Pressed so close against him, their bodies kept no secrets from each other, and after so many years of loving each other, they knew what the other enjoyed. “Now fuck me, Badman.”

Vegeta’s arm pressed her even closer to his body as his lips met hers. Bulma was thankful she had forgone her typical armor for casual wear. Unbuckling her armored suit would have made this more complicated. And she was very, very horny.

Pulling her shirt over her head, Vegeta immediately grasped one of her breasts, playing with her nipple and massaging her. His glove was a bit cold from the chill of the throne room and the sensation caused her to gasp. He would often tell her he loved her breasts and her intelligence, and quite honestly, she couldn’t blame him. She _did_ have amazing breasts and an incredible natural brilliance. Vegeta eagerly took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, his tongue swirling and tasting. She began to grind in his lap, the friction and lust building between them.

Vegeta reached his hand into her trousers, agonizingly slow. She whimpered with eagerness and she could feel him moving his fingers towards her sweet spot. _Cocky little bastard_. _Hurry it up._ His fingers touched her already sensitive clit and the grip she had on his hair tightened. His nimble fingers began to stroke her, and she could feel wetness building.

He pulled his face away and gave her that infuriatingly arrogant smile she loved so much. “You’re anxious tonight.”

“Shut up and take out your dick.”

His smirk somehow became even more smug. “Not yet. I’m going to be patient with you.”

“Excuse me? When have you ever been patient?” Bulma gave him a delightfully pouty frown, and still, he did not relent.

“You said you wanted to sit in the throne? Then sit.” Vegeta suddenly stood, his hands under her ass as her legs still wrapped around his body. Bulma stared into his intense, dark eyes. “I’m going to put you on a throne where no one but a Saiyan has sat for hundreds of years. You should feel honored, Woman.”

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. “I can tell you what I’d rather feel.” Bulma yelped as he suddenly dropped her into the throne. He was right – it was a horribly uncomfortable, gaudy seat. You’d think the cushion would help. Alas. But she was half-naked and desperately wanted to be fucked and had more important things to concern herself with. Vegeta knelt in front of her and pulled her trousers and panties down around her ankles. Bulma shook her clothing off of her feet, practically squirming in anticipation.

Vegeta moved and put his hands around her legs, scooting her towards the edge of the throne. “Spread them for me. Now.”

And Bulma certainly did. She leaned her body back as his tongue gently flicked around her clit, tasting her. Her eyes closed, completely lost in him and pleasure. His tongue became more insistent, lapping at her, putting pressure on her most sensitive areas. And then he began to suck and Bulma cried out. Looking down at him when she suddenly felt him move, she saw him remove his gloves and toss them carelessly aside. He slipped a finger in her, then a second, while she reveled in the attention he gave her. When she came, her cries of pleasure echoed in the empty throne room.

“That was… that was incredible.”

Vegeta stared at her in the way a wolf would leer at its prey. “Of course it was.” He wiped his mouth with his hand, then sucked his fingers, relishing her taste. Vegeta stood to his feet, unbuckling his armor. “Now I believe that it’s my turn to sit.”

“For that performance, I’ll do anything you want.” Bulma helped him unbuckle. His armor and cape clattered noisily to the stone floor. He looked so different without his imposing armor. Yes, his gaze and eyes were still piercing and fierce. But she was one of the few he would allow to see without his armor. He was a bit more… exposed to her. He began to peel himself out of his skintight clothing, never once taking his eyes from her. Shaking his feet out of his boots, he turned to face her, shamelessly naked. When they had first started sleeping together, he was a bit shy. She had to come up with all of the suggestions. And now? They were about to fuck on his throne.

“Sit down.” It was her turn to give the orders. Vegeta sat, adjusting himself on the uncomfortable seat. Bulma straddled him, sinking down slowly on his fully erect cock. Vegeta hissed in pleasure. One of his hands snatched her long hair while the other firmly grabbed her ass. Bulma began to grind herself on him slowly, letting him savor the sensation of being inside of her. He leaned his head back and groaned, thoroughly enjoying himself. His hand on her ass slapped her. Hard. _That’s more like it_. Bulma leaned her face into his, kissing him deeply, passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling their bodies closer together. He thrust into her quicker and she met his pace until he finally spilled into her. Bulma took her lips from his. He was hot and sweaty, cheeks faintly red from exertion. She was sure she looked much the same.

“Gods, Woman. You outdid yourself.”

“I mean, you were okay.” She smiled. He rolled his eyes.

Bulma pulled herself off of him and settled down into his lap, cuddling against his chest while he held her. “You know, I should have brought a towel for us to clean up with. And your cushion definitely needs to be washed.” She paused for a moment. “We could use your cape.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled. “You’re so vulgar.”

She laughed. “And that’s why you love me.”

He held her gently, curling her blue hair idly around his fingers. And Bulma closed her eyes, content. At least for tonight, the nightmares were gone.


End file.
